


Star Wars ficlets and ideas

by LadyTehruGrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AgriCorps (Star Wars), Desertion, Educational Corps (Star Wars), Exploratory Corps (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Gen, Grand Army of the Republic, Medical Corps (Star Wars), Order 66 (Star Wars), That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTehruGrey/pseuds/LadyTehruGrey
Summary: I have no idea if there will be more of these, or when they'll be posted.





	1. Hidden hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there will be more of these, or when they'll be posted.

Contrary to most expectations, Force-sensitives’ souls are not actually distinguishable from Force-nulls’. What allows them to recognize one another is the instinctive reaching-out, testing nearby minds for ill intent, checking surroundings for danger. The  _ active _ presence of a Force-sensitive is, therefore, unmistakeable, given how strongly they make ripples in their environments.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, once the instinct to reach out further than typically possible for Nulls is suppressed, the skill of hiding one’s Force presence entirely can be learned quickly too. The Force is in all living beings, and so any person will cause noticeable, if minimal, effect on the tapestry of life. The trick is to simultaneously hide all physical traces, too -- sound, sight, smell (for many species are sensitive to this) -- so that there is no unsouled body or invisible person floating around.

It’s even possible to fake a Force signature, or to pretend that there’s a badly hidden one in the vicinity. To do this, one must cause ripples in the Force some distance away, including faint emotions and bits of thought. Fully faking another person’s unshielded mind is closer to the shell-mind technique, except with the added difficulty of placing a physical illusion in the correct physical location too. The most difficult part is keeping the puppeteer’s involvement separate, although any connection can possibly be passed off as a weak Force bond.


	2. Missing in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Jedi realise that while they're reluctant conscripts, the clones are actual slaves.

The Grand Army of the Republic is going missing. Well, not all of it, and not all at once either, but there’s a definite lack of bodies on the returning transports, and sometimes a lack of transports too. Certain generals have high KIA rates, but others ‘keep up’ with even higher rates of MIA clones. After all, it’s no surprise if a squad of shinies falls in the defense of their little commanders. 

(all the better to traumatize the next generation) 

It has nothing to do with those transports that disappeared last week, or those misplaced crates of rations, or that village of masked villagers that cropped up over the mountains nearby.

Some of the Jedi are gone, too. The ExploraCorps somehow got roped into the military to assist with reconnaissance, and even got assigned their own battalions. 

(all Jedi must be eliminated from the galaxy) 

It’s no surprise that some simply disappear into the depths of Unknown Space beyond the Outer Rim, looking for new hyperspace routes for the war effort. 

(they were supposed to be dead: there are many ways to tamper with coordinates to coordinate ‘accidents’) 

The MediCorps and AgriCorps and Educorps too, the wrecks of their ships, empty hulls found floating among the stars. 

(every death was meant to hurt: in the void of space, the Force links every lonely soul together, making each spark guttering out all the worse)

There’s still a war to fight: neither the Jedi nor the troopers can turn away from the civilians in danger. 

(that’s the point, how else to draw in their bleeding hearts, all those who would be willing to resist the Empire) 

But the clones have as much chance to choose otherwise as can be provided, and their sacrifice means that their vod’e are safe, so it’s not too hard a choice to make, in the end.

The GAR is bleeding soldiers, that’s for sure. No one’s too worried.


	3. Warning

The thing with Force-sensitives is that despite all their training, their finger on the galaxy’s pulse, everyone’s minds in plain sight, they can still be caught by surprise. The pain of an assault a minute, an hour, a day in the future sends ripples back through time even when nothing can be done to change it.

But the Force cannot provide a warning when there is nothing to warn against. When the idea is hardly formed, the intent unfinished, the action not yet taken, the person themself still unaware of what they’ll do: then, their victim remains unwitting too.

When Order 66 went out, the first victims were not the Jedi: rather, it was the clones, millions of shining minds dimming all at once. And yet, even this shock was not enough of a warning. The great strength of droids is their lack of true sentience: though everything is part of the Force, without thoughts or malicious intent, a storm of blaster fire is only that. This was how so many died during the war. And so with everything silenced but

_ good soldiers follow orders _

They stop.

Aim.

Fire.

**Blast him!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote "Hidden Hearts" (chapter 1) last, and this one first, but whatever.


End file.
